Rant
by Cha-Cha-Cheesecake
Summary: Do you honestly think Len ENJOYS being constantly teased by Miku and Rin? Well, he has a lot to say about it!


**I made this Len drabble when I was bored. I was recently watching Give Me Back My Pants (Len Kagamine classic XD) and I was wondering how Len might feel towards the fact that in the more light-hearted PV's they seem to tease him constantly, in that really annoying, sickly way. Poor Len XD**

**This is my first Vocaloid fanfic, so please do NOT flame!**

**Rant**

I hate it when they tease me like this. It happens all the time: the poking my cheeks, tugging on my hair, all the kissy-kissy noises. It's so _humiliating_.

They think I'm all cutesy and stuff. How sick is that? I'm a fourteen-year-old _boy_! Yet they never tease Rin, and she's the one that's all girly (although, if they dare to tease Rin she'll twist their arms so badly they'll break).

I want to be treated the way they treat Kaito - well, except the idiocy, because only Rin has seen me _really _stupid. And that was only once. As a kid. Because _she _put me up to it.

Maybe it's the clothing I wear which makes me look so vulnerable? The fuku, or the puff-sleeves, or even the socks? It never bothered me before, but now that I look at it, I look really childish in my signature outfit. Rin looks great in hers - but then again, fuku is more commonly worn by girls. Is that why they think I'm… cute?

Or perhaps it's my hairstyle. I've noticed that not many boys my age have their hair tied back in a ponytail on the top of their head. It's not considered manly, maybe? But if I didn't, I would feel all weird, and my hair would get in the way. Unless I cut my hair? But that all leads back to how weird it would feel.

I try to behave like a guy should. I don't listen to girly music and I talk to Kaito a lot about sports and fantasy novels that we review and I NEVER stay on the phone talking for hours on end like Rin does. I've not once tried to copy Gakupo's sense of fashion or dance, and I've never tried to dress up in Rin's clothes (with the exception of when we were five and we played games about a Princess and a Servant - Rin always bagged the best role so I made up a twisted scenario of cross-dressing and being executed so that my character would have more of an importance).

I never got the happy endings to our games. I would end up being gassed in a gas chamber or having my arm sliced off or being executed or god knows what else, which left me having to make up equally bad things happen to her character like dying from an illness or being accused of a murder crime or being hated by everyone for her evil deeds. And trust me, it was hard.

Huh. How come she's respected while I'm teased mercilessly, when she was the one who made me this way herself? It just doesn't make sense. She's my twin, and yet no one seems to act like we're related (except for when we have to share stuff, like meals and beds and lines in songs, and freaking _everything_!). So annoying!

It just ticks me off. I mean, here I am, always the more responsible twin, while she's off partying with Miku and the others, and she gets all the credit. I'm not even joking.

Once I had tidied up our room and even set the curtain dividing our room straight so we weren't constantly tripping over it (sometimes it lead to seeing some embarrassing things). And then when Miku came to drop off some books she was all like,

"Wow, Rin, your room is tidy! How long did you spend on it?"

And she was like, "It took forever, but I'm just glad our room is clean."

The cheek! But I can never stand up to Rin. She's what some people call the "More Dominant" twin. I just go along with what she says and does, even if I don't like it myself. Gah. It just doesn't make any sense.

Miku doesn't always brush me aside, though. I've grown quite fond of her. I think I might _like _her, actually. Sometimes she just passes by and waves at me, so I wave back, hoping one day she might return my feelings. But then again, she's generally the one who's teasing me (along with Rin, of whom I usually give the Silent Treatment when we return to our room).

And Kaito is great eighty-percent of the time. He treats me like I'm his younger brother or friend. He always looks out for me and we have fun together, even if he is a bit of an idiot sometimes. He's like the older brother I wish I had. Things would've been a whole lot easier if Rin was a boy too.

And then there's Meiko. She never joins in with the teasing (she's too busy drinking her life away). She's sort-of like a motherly figure to us all, even though she has her moments where she says and does things that mothers shouldn't when their "children" are around. Just the other day she tried to get it on with me - thank god Kaito was there to heroically rescue me. Fourteen year olds like me should _not _mix with people like her.

Why do they always tease me, damn it?

[ Rant / End ]

**What did you think, huh? I worked hard on it, and it's quarter-to midnight, so hey, give me a break! Okay? I'm not stopping you from flaming, because everyone is entitled to their own opinion, but please, if you're going to nitpick at all give me constructive critisism instead. It makes the world a happier place, I swear!**


End file.
